


Og

by Mikato_Dragos



Category: MoonyVR
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos
Summary: Moon gives you a bed-time story so that you can fall asleep.





	Og

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't use a dictionary for this. Enjoy!

'Moon', you command, 'tell me a story.' He smiles bashfully, probably not knowing what story he should tell you. It's a little hard to stop nightmares when the only proven method of stopping them is by sleeping with him. He's too embarrassed to continue that any longer, especially given his libido. 'How about the story of King Ka-' 'No', you adamantly block, 'Uncle Gabe told me that one already.' 'Dang. Hmm... actually!' he remarks brightly, 'I had a funny conversation at the eldercare recently.' You nod, and he starts.

'So, I was assigned to this elderly woman. She was about eighty, so she was not just hard of hearing but also senile. She saw me, and waved me over. Something about wanting to talk. I listened nervously, but she did actually want to talk to me!' You smile, remembering the euphemistic teachers who meant nothing but trouble.

'She asked me what I did in my spare time. I replied, "I take care of my dog." She said, "oh, which god do you believe in?" I told her, "no, dog!" "Ah! I'm sorry. Do you find hogs cute?" "no, dog!" I said.' He chuckles as he remembers the event.

'And then - and then - and then - ' he holds you for support, 'I don't known how far gone she was, but she - she started - ' 'Moon! Tell me!' you say excitedly, and he replies, 'she just took off.'

'She was like, "the government keeps logs of where we go, so it's good you're taking care of them. You're using the internet safe, aren't you? My grandson's a huge video game player, and he keeps taking about ROG, which makes these whatchamacallits, and he said something about blogs, which brings me to my next point, the text is always so small that - what's the world you younglings use nowadays - I'm sightmogged, and then I wake up all groggy because there was nothing of interest, it was really all shoddy writing, and speaking of that, the plumber did some shoddy work, and the pipes seem to still be clogged..." and I literally turned away from her for a moment - '

You hug Moon in laughter -

'and I said, "no, DOG!" and she said, 'Well, you should've said so! You can't just hog secrets from me doggedly like that, your noggin knows that!' And I just nodded, and then another guy came in with eggnog - '

You're both squirming in the bed like two idiots -

'and I was like, "no u", and the woman said, "you nimrod, I wanted a hotdog, and that eggnog looks like it came out of a bog..." and the guy apologised and said, "roger that", and she replied, 'my grandson Roger says poggers all the time (or was it coggers), he really should study engineering, because that's where the cogs are. And they might rust but they don't break in soggy weather, I'm telling you, unlike his computer! So I bought a book for him, with the Norns or Ron or something, and you won't believe his groan, and I said with lungs so powerful he should jog, and I told him the path to my school was always a right awful slog - ' and then a nurse came in and said calm down, and she gave her some pills and you'll never guess what they're called - '

and you clench each other tight -

'the tog - the emotion toggle, for mental fog! And the boss asked us what was wrong, and we explained to him, and he checked the tapes and we all laughed so hard - '

and the joke fades as tiredness takes over -

'And after the joke got old, he asked us whether the video quality was okay, and we said yeah, and he said that he's been using a new video format, which was called Theora OGG...'

and you hug him, tired from all that laughing, and give him a 'jeez...' before you both fall asleep. 

~

You wake up, realising that Moon's still caught in your grip, and let him go. He's blushing a little, and it isn't helped when you kiss your big brother (on the cheek, of course) as thanks.


End file.
